Je suis une chaise
by Ransom of the seven ships
Summary: Jason est resté prisonnier sur l'île. Il y vit en esclave auprès de Vaas, à qui justement il vient une nouvelle idée. A moins qu'il n'ait besoin d'attentions particulières?


"-Moi je suis sûr qu'il s'en servirait de meuble!  
- moi d'amant, genre slash!  
-Moi je dis qu'il peut être les deux!"

De quoi parle des joueurs de Far Cry à 3 heures du matin? Les gars, c'est sortit de vos esprits tordus, ne niez pas, merci pour les tips!

Merci à tous les autres lecteurs! Amusez-vous!

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je suis une chaise. Ou plus exactement un dossier de chaise, rectifia Jason.  
Il était assis sous un parasol défraîchis et troué, face à la mer bleue des caraïbes.  
Mer qu'il ne voyait qu'au pris d'une inclinaison inconfortable, le dos et la tête de son geôlier l'empêchant d'en embrasser la totalité. Oui ,Vaas devant lui, était appuyé contre son docile prisonnier, la tête penchée, observant soit ses chaussures crottées, soit la mer. Le connaissant, un peu des deux et rien à la fois.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis un dossier de chaise.

Juste comme il se faisait cette réflexion, Vaas sortit de sa poche un petit sachet teinté de rouge. Jason savait ce que c'était et s'en attrista bien malgré lui.  
Sauver ses amis avait été finalement la partie la plus intéressante de ce jeu de massacre. Perdre en finale et découvrir que ses équipiers avaient fui, avait été largement moins satisfaisant.

Aurait-il dû en vouloir à ses amis, à son frère, à Liza ?

Peut être, sans doute pas. Il n'aurait pas apprécié que tous ses efforts fussent perdus. Quand il avait été repris, il avait successivement pensé qu'il prendrait une balle dans la tête, serait brulé vif ou quelque soit l 'idée complètement barge qui serait venu à l'esprit de Vaas. Puis comme rien n'arrivait, qu'il était enfermé de moins en moins longtemps et nourri à heures fixes, il s'était pris à rêver que les rebelles et Citra interviendraient. Il n'en fut rien. Il avait été utilisé et cru à leurs prêches de gloires guerrières.  
Enfin, depuis un mois ou deux ( le temps était si dur à évaluer par ici), il avait même cessé d'espérer que ses camarades envoient l'armée à sa rescousse. Même s'ils avaient tenté de faire bouger les choses dans cette république bananière du bout du monde, on leur avait probablement expliqué que leur ami était déjà mort, et avec un peu de chance, enterré.

Vaas sniffa l'énorme quantité de poudre rouge qu'il s'était préalablement reparti sur la tranche de la main. De fait, la réaction de son corps de junkie fut immédiate, il se laissa aller en arrière et repoussa de son dos Jason qui a son tour cogna le rocher qui leur servait d'appui.  
Jason avait très souvent vu son corps se raidir de cette façon aussi ne s'inquiéta pas le moins du monde quand la tête de Vaas se reposa sur son épaule et roula de son coté  
L'odeur de la poudre rouge, vaguement écœurante, capiteuse, rappelant celle des champignons des caves monta au nez du jeune homme. Elle se mêla à l'autre odeur, celle de Vaas, un mélange de sueur et de fumée de cigarette, alliée avec cette animalité que Jason ne parvenait pas à décrire sans imaginer de féroces combats entre fauves ruisselants de sang.

Jason baissa le regard pour rencontrer les yeux noisettes de celui qui était son maître désormais.

Il n'étaient pas aussi troubles qu'il aurait pu le penser. Il l'observait comme s'il fouillait son âme, s'évertuait avec son esprit dément d'en comprendre les pensées encore saines.  
« Tu sais, Jason...» Vaas marqua une pause comme à son habitude laissant tressaillir son otage, se gorgeant du plaisir de l'attente.  
« Il ne reviendront pas. Je suis le roi de Rook Island maintenant » cette pensée le fit rire et gigoter comme un enfant, ce qui rajouta au trouble de Jason.  
Le visage du pirate était à quelques centimètres du sien, Jason en connaissait les jusqu'aux plus fins contours, chaque cicatrice, chaque tic nerveux.  
Un peu de poudre était encore logée sous l'arrête de son nez ce qui renforçait l'aspect tribal de l'homme.

Il fixait ces résidus quand un mouvement brusque de Vaas et la sensation humide contre son cou le fit s'écarter.  
Il lui fallut une ou deux secondes pour réaliser que Monténégro venait de lui lécher la base de la nuque. Il essaya de se dégager mais c'était peine perdue, l'autre, hilare pressait de tout son poids sur le torse du jeune homme. Ses bras campés de chaque coté des jambes de Jason, il se laissait chahuter en riant convulsivement.  
« Ha ha , Hoo ! Ha ha ha ! Allez mon petit, oui, secoue papa, hee yaaah »  
Prenant soudain conscience que cela l'amusait plus que de raison, Jason s'immobilisa, le pirate à cheval sur l'une de ses jambes. Ce dernier haletait gaiement et se tapa plusieurs fois les cuisses pour faire durer encore son plaisir .  
A nouveau il se rabattit contre la poitrine de Jason qui en eut le souffle coupé.

« Faut se marrer dans la vie, tu sais ? C'est moche sinon ! Et on a pas tous l'occasion de se parachuter sur une ile, hein?! » disant cela il essuya son nez toujours moucheté de rouge, envisagea sa main un instant puis la tendit au dessus de sa tête en direction de l'américain.  
Jason hésita. En voulait-il ? Un chaise consomme t'elle de la drogue ? Depuis plusieurs mois qu'il n'était plus Jason, il avait sniffé, mangé ou bu quantité de choses hallucinantes. Au sens premier du terme. Cela adoucissait son mal. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le ferait à même la peau d'un autre. Oh, et puis la quantité était négligeable, après tout.

Jason colla son visage à la main de l'homme et aspira. Par jeu, Vaas agrippa le visage de Jason et appuya jusqu'à ce que, vaincu, étourdis de la dose, le jeune homme imite le mouvement du pirate quelques instants plus tôt et bascule sa tête en arrière contre le rocher.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Vaas tapotait ses jambes, mimant le rythme d'un chansonnette qu'il marmonnait.  
« Faut que j'aille aux putes, Jason » fit-il stoppant net son refrain.  
Naturellement, ce dernier ouvrit ses mains en signe d'incompréhension. Geste rituel si vous passez votre temps avec un dingue. Alors, l'homme à la crête secoua le menton en direction de ses jambes.  
Suivant du regard l'indication, Jason rencontra une protubérance explicite qui déformait le jean délavé de Vaas. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit soudain. Il n'essaya pourtant pas de se dégager, il considéra plutôt l'excitation du pirate.  
« Je vais te dire un secret mon ami, c'est la dope. Je bande que quand j'en prends et plus j'en prends moins je bande » Il marque une pose puis agita ses bras et mima une arme « je vais buter ce médecin de mes deux. Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! »  
Les mains volaient dans tous les sens, promettaient une balle à la plage, au ciel, au soleil écrasant, aux palmiers et même de temps en temps, à son propre corps. A tout ce qu'il détestait en fait.

Pour y mettre fin Jason agrippa la main droite du tireur fou et la rabattit sur l'éternel T-shirt rouge du pirate.  
L'autre souffla bruyamment, un soupir que Jason ne lui connaissait pas. Pas de l'exaspération, du mépris, de bouffée délirante, pas de la colère. Plus secret, plus intime.  
Vaas attrapa les mains jointes avec son bras libre et fit glisser l'ensemble sur le tissu taché du marcel s'arrêtant juste à la séparation entre celui-ci et son pantalon, contre la ceinture.  
Jason déglutit. Il n'y pensait quand même pas!  
A nouveau, il porta toute son attention sur le sexe en érection du pirate. Son rythme cardiaque fit un bon par anticipation. Un mélange culpabilisant d'attente et de rejet s'empara de lui.  
Son esprit était pourtant vide de tout dégoût, il s'en étonna. Et cette simple découverte lui permit de reprendre ses esprits afin de tenter un courageux « Vaas, s'il te plaît, lâche ma main, s'il te plaît. On va aller voir les filles...allez viens... »

« Chuuuut » susurra le brun « Sois gentil, papa est là, il peut rien t'arriver, tu le sais ça, hein Jason ?! »  
Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il fit remonter les mains toujours entrelacées sous le tissu. La paume de Jason découvrit les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés de son maître, leur chaleur et leur humidité tendis qu'il se contractaient sur son passage. La caresse remonta jusqu'aux pectoraux durs et y déposa la main.  
Jason resta un instant là, attentif à la sensation de la peau brûlante, à la respiration un peu plus courte qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il n'avait jamais touché un homme, il ne savait pas et il n'aurait jamais pensé vouloir le savoir. Pourtant, au bout d'un instant qui lui sembla une éternité il se mit en devoir d'explorer le coté offert. Les premiers mouvements de ses doigts firent sourire de satisfaction le pirate qui se redressa pour mieux profiter du contact.  
Comme prévu, la peau, tannée par le soleil, la mer et Dieu sait quoi encore était dure mais Jason déglutit à nouveau, cette fois moins d'appréhension que de curiosité malsaine.

Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, le téton était beaucoup plus doux, et orné, sans grande surprise, d'un anneau. Il était aussi chaud que son porteur et assez large pour que Jason y passe son index, ce qu'il fit avant de le faire jouer de haut en bas.  
La friction eut un effet immédiat et jubilatoire, Vaas émit un « Oh » et s'agrippa l'entrejambe.  
« Putain, refait ça ! »  
Jason s'exécuta en tirant cette fois sur l'extérieur.« Raah merde ! C'est ça qu'on vous apprends à l'école en Amérique ? T'es un pervers, tu le sais, ça » ironisa le pirate.  
Une idée barbare traversa l'esprit du jeune homme et il s'imagina arracher le bijou, ce qui procurerait une douleur intense à son partenaire. Cette pensée acheva de briser ses réticences et plutôt que d'infliger cette mutilation, il se mis à jouer frénétiquement avec les tétons de Vaas.

Ce dernier se consacrait à masser son sexe par dessus le jean en soufflant de plus en plus fort.  
« A merde !" Fit-il quand Jason fit courir ses mains sur son abdomen. Il détacha alors ceinture et braguette avec empressement.  
« Tu t'arrêtes pas ! Tu m'entends ? T'arrête et je te défonce le crâne »  
Pure forme. Simple rappel des forces en présence maintenant qu'il se masturbait à pleine main, faisant ressortir son sexe de son jean à chaque va et viens.  
Jason continuait d'explorer le corps de l'autre, accentuant ses caresses en fonction des réponses de celui-ci, touchant comme il aimait être touché et s'imaginant être celui cajolé ainsi. La vision était d'un érotisme rare. Vaas, se caressant face à la mer et les mains de Jason jouant sur son torse découvert jusqu'àu dessus des pectoraux.  
Le jeune américain expérimentait un nouveau sentiment de transgression et de liberté qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait pu dire si c'était cela, le halètement de l'autre ou la vue de ce sexe gorgé vivement branlé mais il était terriblement dur lui même. S'il n'avait pas eu tout le poids de Vaas sur lui, peut être aurait-il pu se charger de cela, mais pour l'instant, seul comptait le plaisir de l'autre.

Plaisir qu'il ne boudait pas d'ailleurs, tant il tirait et travaillait la hampe de son pénis. Jason aurait juré qu'il se faisait autant de bien que de mal à cet instant précis.

« Jason.. Je..putain, je..» commença t'il. C'était plaintif, comme un couinement et l'américain compris immédiatement. Autre conséquence de l'usage continuel de came.  
Sa main gauche vint rejoindre celles du pirate découvrant la peau tendue et douce d'un autre sexe que le sien. Il en détailla quelques secondes les contours, souriant à la pensée que l'homme était bien monté, avant d'empoigner à son tour la tige de chair.  
Vaas exprima son approbation par une série de hocquettement entremêlées d'insultes particulièrement déplacées.

Jason intima un rythme plus lent, prenant garde de ne pas ajouter aux frottements indélicats que le pirate s'était déjà infligés. Une quantité de liquide perlait délicatement à chaque nouvelle caresse ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il n'était pas loin de l'explosion. Pas loin mais visiblement impossible à atteindre.  
Jason lui même sentait son érection prendre un tournant douloureux tant elle se sentait délaissée.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, il continuait à masturber l'autre se demandant s'il parviendrait à le faire jouir. Il voulait le faire jouir. Il le voulait plus que tout au monde à cet instant. Aussi saugrenu que cela paraisse et, à en juger par les mouvements désorganisés du brun, il le voulait aussi.

Une idée purement fantaisiste saisit le jeune homme à cet instant précis, il savait, _théoriquement_ comment le faire venir. Pas sûr, en revanche, que cette idée vicelarde plaise à l'autre.  
Et puis merde, il couine comme une garce depuis dix minutes, je peux bien me laisser aller !

Vaas était effectivement excité comme il ne se souvenait plus de l'avoir été. Son cerveau malade et drogué était au bord de la surcharge et de violents soubresauts l'agitait. Il suppliait et menaçait tour à tour, sans que Jason sache si cela était dirigé vers lui ou vers son corps incapable de parvenir à l'orgasme.

Le jeune homme lui claqua légèrement la cuisse et lui indiqua de se soulever légèrement. A peine Vaas s'exécutait qu'une main s'engouffra dans son pantalon. Un doigt vint s'insinuer dans la raie de ses fesses.  
« Hé Batard ! T'es cinglé toi, je vais t'écorcher vif ! Aaah! »  
Jason se foutait bien de l'avertissement, un son majeur glissa dans l'orifice. Vaas était maintenant assis sur la main qui le fouillait tentant désespérément de s'en défaire sans pour autant cesser de masturber son sexe.  
« Chuuut! » Fit Jason. Il inséra un autre doigt et cette fois Vaas fut pris d'un tout autre type de tremblements.  
« Ha, putain, là. Tu fais quoi, enfoiré ? Là ! Oui. Appuie encore. ».

Jason fit coulisser ses doigts autant que la position lui permettait, ce qu'il cherchait était juste là. Il repris les va et viens de son autre main libérant alors de celles de Vaas. Ce dernier se mit à tirer brutalement sur son anneau en vociférant de plus belle.

Un dernier encouragement fut brisé à moitié phrase à même temps que Jason appuyait fortement sur sa prostate. Enfin, il jouit. De longs filets de sperme envahirent le torse bronzé de l'homme accompagnés par un feulement grave.  
La main de Jason ralentit le massage sans le cesser jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la raideur du pirate s'atténuer. Alors, seulement, il retira ses doigts d'entre les lobes de ses fesses musclées.

La plage redevint très silencieuse et avec elle, Vaas, normalement si bavard. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et repartit de ce rire dément dont il avait le secret.

Il se leva, pantalon à moitié cuisse, marcel roulé au dessous de ses aisselles le bas ventre couvert de son propre foutre.  
« Bon, va peut être falloir aller bosser, non ?! »  
« Hé ! Et moi ? Je me la mets en bandoulière ? » Répondit Jason, du tact au tact, indiquant son propre jean.

L'autre qui se rhabillait sans ménagement, sortit une arme coincée dans ses rangers.  
« Ta gueule ! C'est qui le patron ? » Il agita son arme comme pour appuyer sa demande.  
« Attends...t'étais armé tout ce temps ? »  
Un sourire éclatant traversa le visage du pirate « Et là, tu me remercies de pas t'avoir explosé la tête quand tu me tripotais le cul, hein ?! Hein ?! ...Allez, debout ! Debout»

Franchement vexé , Jason obéit, son érection déjà en passe de disparaître. Être menacé d'une arme devait avoir un rapport avec cela.

Comme Vaas lui indiquait de passer devant afin qu'il puisse le surveiller pendant la marche de retour, l'américain redevenu otage pensa  
« Aujourd'hui j'étais une chaise. La plus gentille des chaises ».

Demain, je serais un évadé, peut être.


End file.
